Games Series: Two Can Play That Game
by My one true love
Summary: Pre Season 1. Nathan is ignoring Peyton so she does something to get his attention. Rating for sexual content.


_Pathan oneshot that I wrote forever ago. This is NC-17 and is set before season 1. Please read and review._

**Two Can Play That Game**

"Nathan, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Nathan glanced up from the card game that he was playing and shrugged. "I'm a little busy here."

"It'll only take a few minutes."

"Fine. Let me finish this hand." Nathan turned back to his cards, not seeing Peyton roll her eyes. He quickly finished the hand and standing up, followed Peyton out of the room.

Peyton lead him through the kitchen to the laundry room, closing the door behind them. "Just out of curiosity, why do you invite me over if you're just going to ignore me all night?"

"Not this again." It was Nathan's turn to roll his eyes. "C'mon, Peyton. I have people over."

Peyton laughed, shaking her head. "That's exactly what I'm talking about. Am I not a person? A person that you happen to be dating?"

"Yes, Peyton. You are a person."

Peyton threw up her hands. "You just don't get it." She shrugged. "Fine, I'm going home." She turned, grabbing the door knob.

"No, Peyton. Please don't." Nathan grabbed her wrist, his eyes pleading with her.

"Why should I stay? You're just going to ignore me and I'm going to sit here doing nothing. Ya know, that doesn't sound like a lot of fun to me. I think that I'll pass."

Suddenly Nathan pinned Peyton to the washing machine that was running. "Peyton, I don't want you to leave." He leaned down, placing a kiss on her neck. "Please don't be mad. I don't want you to leave." He reached over, locking the door.

"What are you doing Nathan?"

Nathan grinned. "Paying you some attention."

"You do know that sex doesn't solve everything right?" Peyton rolled her eyes as Nathan pulled her tightly against him.

"Sure it does." He grinned, leaning over to lavish her neck with kisses. "You are so beautiful." He pulled back, looking into her eyes before leaning over and kissing her. Their tongues met and dueled as Nathan rubbed his erection against her.

Nathan grabbed the hem of Peyton's shirt, pulling it over her head with one swift motion. He reached behind her, undoing the bra and tossing it over his shoulder. "That's better." He leaned over, running his tongue over one nipple and then the other. At her moan, he grinned. "You like that, baby?"

Peyton threw her head back, her fingers threading through his hair as she nodded. "You know that I do." She urged his head closer as he took one nipple into his mouth, his hand slipping under her skirt.

He ran a finger over her to find that she was already wet. He knew that he could take her now and she'd be happy, but he did have some making up to do. He slid one finger inside of her causing her hips to buck. He took her other nipple into his mouth as he began moving his finger inside of her. He pulled back, taking in the sight of her as she grew closer to the edge. She was so beautiful.

Gripping her hips in his hands, Nathan slid to his knees. He nudged the skirt out of the way and ran his tongue over her. Peyton's knees began to feel weak and she was afraid that they would buckle on her. She felt herself growing closer as Nathan ran his tongue in and out of her center.

Nathan, also knowing that she was growing closer, flicked his tongue over her clit. Peyton moaned causing Nathan to grin and continue to flick his tongue over her. She came in a rush, her knees buckling and Nathan's name sliding from her lips. The only thing that held her upright was Nathan's grip on her hips as he continued to lap up the juices that he had extracted from her.

Suddenly Nathan stood, lifting Peyton as he did so. He set her gently on the washer and watched her eyes widen as the vibrations ran through her. "That's nice, huh?" Nathan grinned. "Bet you've never had sex on a washing machine before, have you?"

Peyton shook her head as Nathan leaned over to kiss her again. "Nope, but I'm always up for trying new things." She ran her hand over his erection. "And I'm not the only one who's up, am I?" She laughed, throwing back her head.

Nathan growled. "Baby, you're asking for trouble."

"Not yet I'm not." Peyton laughed again as she nipped at his neck, her hand snaking down to undo his jeans. She continued to nip on his neck as she undid his pants, pushing his pants and boxers down. Their lips met as she took him into her hand.

She worked him in her hand as she remembered the first time that she'd seen Nathan naked. She'd been a virgin and seeing him hard had almost made her change her mind. Nathan might be cocky, but he definitely had reason to be. The boy was very well endowed and he knew had to use what he'd been blessed with.

Nathan leaned his forehead against Peyton's, their eyes meeting as she continued to work him. He didn't want her to stop, but knew that if she didn't stop soon he would embarrass himself and they wouldn't be able to actually have sex. He reached down, grabbing her wrist. He stepped back, closing his eyes as her hand slid over him once more. "Okay, we should move this along just a little."

Peyton grinned. "What's wrong, Nate? Can't last?"

"Nope. You're too good at what you do." He kissed her forehead lightly. "And I'd prefer to finish inside of you."

Peyton wrapped her legs around Nathan's hips, guiding him inside of her. She threw back her head, a moan escaping her lips as he slowly slid deep inside of her. "You feel so good."

Nathan gripped her hips, moving slowly in and out of her. "So do you, baby. So do you." He moved slowly at first, trying to make it last as long as possible. Peyton wasn't making it any easier as she began moving her hips faster.

Peyton's body was being wracked by sensations as the washing machine she sat on sent vibrations through her body and Nathan moving so slowly. "Faster. Harder. Please. Ohhhh..." Her head fell back, nails digging into Nathan's back through his shirt.

Nathan grinned as he began to move faster inside of her. She was so tight and wet. He let go of one of her hips, reaching between them to flick her clit with his finger. Soon they were moving so fast that they were causing the washing machine to bounce off of the wall. "Oh, Nathan. I'm almost there...Oh crap!" Peyton's entire body tensed as she came, her body tightening around Nathan causing him to come with her.

Peyton leaned forward, resting her head on her shoulder. "Mmmm, that was nice."

"Nice? You call that nice?" Nathan shook his head.

"Oops..." Peyton giggled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to insult your manhood. What I meant to say was that it was awesome."

"Awesome? I guess that's better than nice." He placed a kiss on her lips before pulling out of her. "We should probably get back out there. We've been gone for awhile."

Peyton shrugged. "I guess..." She slid off of the washing machine, grabbing her shirt and bra. She quickly threw them on as she watched Nathan pull his pants back on. "Well, I guess I can mill with your friends now that I've gotten what I wanted." She sent him a smirk.

Nathan looked at her, puzzled. "Now that you've gotten what you wanted?" Suddenly the realization hit him. "You planned this?"

Peyton shrugged. "Maybe I did and maybe I didn't. Doesn't really matter now does it?" She shot him a grin over her shoulder as she opened the door and stepped into the kitchen.

Nathan starred after her in disbelief. Had she really planned it? He hadn't thought that she'd had it in her . He grinned as he followed her out. That was okay. Two can play that game.


End file.
